1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component including a package that houses an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a semiconductor element is housed in a package having an inner terminal and an outer terminal, and is first-mounted as an electronic component in which the electronic device is electrically connected with the inner terminal. The electronic component is fixed to a wiring board, and is second-mounted as an electronic module in which the outer terminal is connected with the wiring board. The electronic module is installed in an electronic apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-245244 discloses an image pickup element package, in which a substrate having an image pickup element chip mounted thereon and an optical member close both ends of a hole that is provided in a support body and that serves as an optical path. The support body and the substrate are bonded, and the support body and the optical member are bonded, respectively by using adhesives.
With the structure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-245244, the adhesive that is used for bonding the substrate and the support body may be spread on the substrate, and the adhesive that is used for bonding the optical member and the support body may drip on the substrate. If the adhesives contact an electrode pad or a metal wire for connection of the image pickup element provided on the substrate, the electrode pad may be corroded and the metal wire may be broken. Such phenomena may result in a serious problem relating to the reliability of the electronic component and the yield when the electronic component is manufactured.
As a countermeasure for such phenomena, the substrate and the support body may be bonded at a position sufficiently separated from the electrode pad and the metal wire. However, this countermeasure may result in a needless increase in size of the image pickup element package.